True Feelin's
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Spoilers Home season 4 I don't want T'Pol to marry Koss!, so Trip has to step up!. Rated M for later chapters MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 3 OR 4 OF ENTERPRISE - ESPECIALLY A/N CHAPTER 7
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. It all belongs to the creators of Star-Trek, Paramount etc.**

Spoilers: Home (Season 4)

Rated: M (maybe R) for later chapters. This is how I think Trip should have reacted, but of course in the episode he did the gentlemanly thing!!.

**  
True Feelin's**

As T'Pol began to walk away from Trip, she faulted and grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

She knelt opposite her betrothed, Koss, as her mother's words began to play in Trip's mind.

"There's still time", "You love her"

"T'Pol" he called out "you can't do this! He doesn't love you, not like I love you".

He had never said these words out aloud to anybody, not even Natalie, but he said them now because it was his last chance.

All the Vulcan's present turned and stared at the only human amongst them, only two had smiles on their faces, T'Pol and her mother.

"Trip, I have to do this, the honour of my family is at stake" T'Pol said

A voice T'Pol had not expected to hear came to her ears, "No T'Pol, you do not have to do this". It was her mother.

Before T'Pol could respond, Trip sensing that the other Vulcan's were becoming agitated in the turn of events stepped forward and stood by her.

Koss, now standing was having difficulty keeping his emotions in check, he glared at Trip and looked at T'Pol.

"The only way you can have her is to defeat me. I claim the right of _Koon-ut-Kalifee"._

"**NO**, only I have the right," yelled T'Pol

"T'Pol you are allowing your feelings for this man to control your behaviour, you are allowing your emotions to cloud your logic" Koss said before continuing "You are mistaken T'Pol, a Vulcan male may also claim that right, if he believes his prospective mate to be interested in another male"

"Commander Tucker, I challenge you" Koss stated enigmatically to the group of Vulcan's surrounding them.

"No Koss, you cannot, you will kill him" "Charles, Trip, you cannot accept, he will kill you" T'Pol pleaded to both men.

"Darlin' livin' without you would be no life at all. Since that night together, I feel like you're a part of me. Somehow I can sense how you're feeling. T'Pol I have to do this, because I'm dyin' a little more each day without you in my arms".

"Trip, please, we can still spend time together on Enterprise. I couldn't bear it if you were to die. Trip, please re-consider"

Koss was becoming quite angry at what was taking place before him. He couldn't believe his betrothed was "in love" with a human. How vulgar. Koss would despatch him within minutes of the challenge commencing and then he might take T'Pol as his mate. Maybe as a lesson to her, he would cancel the marriage and then she would be alone – forever! "T'Pol" he said quite viciously "Control yourself, you are making a spectacle of yourself and any honour your family may have had left is quickly diminishing with this behaviour of yours. Are you trying to tell me that you have _feelings _for this human?"

"More than just feelin's buddy" Trip wanted to yell out that T'Pol belonged to him in body and soul, that they had shared an intimate moment together, that he had seen her naked body and felt her naked body, close to his, felt her groan and writhe in pleasure, pleasure he had made her feel. He wanted to tell them that he had come inside her, filled her with his seed. But of course, he couldn't, he wouldn't, because he was a gentleman and the only way he knew to have her and defend her honour at the same time was to accept Koss' challenge. "I accept your challenge, Koss, just tell me when and where".

"I want this matter concluded as quickly as possible. In one hour, you will meet me here. I will defeat you in the very place I will take T'Pol as my mate."


	2. Future or Fate

Part 2 – True Feelin's

As usual I don't own anything and I don't make any money from this. Everything belongs to the creators of Star Trek Enterprise, Paramount etc.

**Future or Fate**

T'Pol just stood there, not believing her eyes or her eyes. The man she loved was going to fight the man she was to marry. Fight to the death! This couldn't be happening, she could not be responsible for the death of her, what did Trip call it, 'soul mate'. She didn't know who to go to. She doubted she could sway either one. Koss wanted her because, as far as he was concerned, she belonged to him, Trip wanted her because he loved her. She was so confused. Vulcan's aren't supposed to experience confusion, or anything for that matter. Her time in the expanse, her addiction to and exposure to Trellium had taken its toll on her body and this was the overwhelming result. She had allowed herself to become intimate with a human, she had allowed herself to develop feelings for a human, and she had allowed herself to fall in love with a human. As the realisation hit her, she strode purposefully to the room in which Trip was now trying to gather himself for a fight to the death, for her.

As she turned the corner, she heard voices. Trip and her mother were discussing the tradition of the _Koon-ut-Kalifee" _and the direction with which it would take. She was standing in the doorway, un-noticed by either when her mother told him it was an absolute fight to the death, that once the challenge was accepted, there was no going back. As she saw Trip's face noticeably pale at the prospect of kill or be killed, her mother did something else unexpected, she took Trip into her arms and hugged him as he tried to compose himself

"I doubt that you will be successful, but thank you for caring so much for my daughter, thank you for loving her so much, that you would be willing to give you life for her"

"No, thank you T'Les for making me admit how I felt, before it was too late. If I die today, at least I've told T'Pol how I feel, at least she knows. I wouldn't be able to continue working with her, or seeing her if she was with Koss, I wouldn't be able to talk to her like I used to it would be just too hard. I'd have to leave Enterprise. In short, I couldn't go on. My life would be meaningless without Enterprise or T'Pol"

"Mother, may I speak to Commander Tucker alone?" T'Pol said from the doorway.

"Certainly, I will see to the preparations. Good luck Commander Tucker" T'Les said as she left.

Even before her mother was out of earshot, T'Pol began to plead with Trip "Trip, please leave. I can't let you do this, I cannot be responsible for your death, I couldn't bare it".

"Darlin, I don't plan on dyin' today or anytime soon. I've got too much to live for. If I win, I plan on taking you home to meet my folks".

Suddenly solemn, Trip reached for T'Pol and took her face between his hands, "I do love you T'Pol and what we've shared over the last months, makes me feel, I don't know different, I can't live without you and I couldn't live if you were married to Koss. If I win, would you consider taking these vows with me?"

"Charles, please, you have little chance of success, Koss is far stronger than you"

"You didn't answer my question T'Pol. If I win, will you marry me?"

T'Pol couldn't imagine a life with or without Trip after today, she was certain that he would be defeated by Koss. Before answering, T'Pol took his hands in hers and proclaimed "Yes Charles, I will be your bond-mate".

Nothing else was said, they didn't have time for the chime was being sounded to commence the challenge. Trip quickly held her to him and kissed her roughly on the lips as he strode out of the room to meet his future or fate.


	3. Drifting

Chapter 3 – True Feelin's

Spoilers – Season 3 and 4 (Home)

As usual I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the creators of Star Trek Enterprise, Paramount Etc. I don't make any money. Please read & review and let me know what you think if you like.

**  
DRIFTING **

T'Pol watched Trip walk away before running to the communications console. When the operator at Starfleet Command told her that she was unable to contact Jonathan Archer, T'Pol tried to contact Malcolm Reed.

"Lieutenant Reed, I have an urgent message for Captain Archer, do you know where he is and how to contact him?"

"He's hiking somewhere in the Rocky Mountains and is unreachable. "What's wrong Sub-Commander? Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"No, Lieutenant Reed, there is nothing you can do. Charles, I mean Commander Tucker has been challenged to _Koon-Ut-Kalifee_ and it is highly unlikely he will survive the day. Could you tell Captain Archer as soon as possible so that he can be prepared for bad news, should it come"

"Certainly Sub-Commander. If I may ask a question, isn't this challenge something to do with Vulcan marriage rituals – What did Trip do?"

"He only voiced his true feelings for me and Koss challenged him"

"Oh, that sounds like Trip, his mouth always getting him into trouble" Malcolm replied, almost flippantly. He was a little shocked at the turn of events, he knew Trip had strong feelings for T'Pol, but he had never voiced them and he chose the moment of her wedding to say something. He hoped that Trip would be Ok.

"Lieutenant Reed, I must go, the challenge is about to start" and with that T'Pol hung up and all but ran to the courtyard where Koss and Trip had removed their robes and were being instructed by the Priest who was originally called to conduct the marriage ceremony, but would now oversee the challenge. He was explaining to both men what was expected of them. To Trip it seemed like it was basically a bar brawl, where anything goes.

When the priest had concluded, both men were given the opportunity to speak. Koss turned to T'Pol and practically spat "say goodbye to _your human_ and make preparations for our wedding _my betrothed_'.

Trip didn't say anything to her; he just took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, never taking his eyes of hers, everything he needed to say was said with his actions and gaze. As he turned away from her she said in a small voice "I love you too". He turned back to see her shed a single tear.

Trip awoke feeling mighty sore. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, all he knew was that he felt a lot of pain. He thought he saw T'Pol standing over him, but couldn't be sure, before he slipped away into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

During the next few days he continued to flow in and out of the darkness that consumed him, usually only awoken by the pain and then slipping away again as the pain relief he was given took effect. The Vulcan doctors treating him had never treated a human and on more than one occasion had had to confer with Dr Phlox.

Enterprise, had she been cleared to leave space dock would have done so with a skeleton crew, with Captain Archer pushing the engines at warp 5 the whole way, but alas, she was still being repaired and retrofitted after the battle was waged during the near destruction of Earth by the Xindi weapon.

When Malcolm had finally made contact with Jon, news had already come from Vulcan that Trip had somehow defeated Koss, but the cost was high, Trip was in a really bad way and it wasn't known if he would survive. He was so ill he couldn't be transported back to Starfleet medical for specialist treatment on Earth.

The Vulcan High Command had offered to transport him (they were embarrassed that a human had defeated a Vulcan in one of their sacred rituals/traditions), but Doctors warned against it. The High Command then offered to ferry Captain Archer and Dr Phlox to Vulcan to be with Trip during his recovery.

Jon and Phlox arrived on the fifth day to find Trip in extremely poor shape. Human physiology, although not too different from Vulcan's, didn't respond as well to their medical treatment and he was taking far to long to respond and heal.

T'Pol was also in a bad way as she had not left his side since the challenge. She was so exhausted that as soon as she saw Jon and Phlox, having lost all control over her emotions, flung her-self into Jon's arms and burst into heart-wrenching sobs. Jon collected her into his arms and carried her another room and lay her down as Phlox sedated her. Jon hadn't yet been told exactly what transpired during the challenge, T'Pol had only told Malcolm what had happened and for the Captain to get to Vulcan as soon as possible. She had refused to leave his side since. T'Les had tried unsuccessfully at least to get her to rest or meditate. T'Pol had insisted on standing vigil until he regained consciousness.

It took quite some time for Phlox to complete his examination of Trip and by the end of it was looking quite grim.

"What's the prognosis Doctor" Jon asked

"Commander Tucker is in extremely poor shape. The Vulcan's have done a good job in keeping him alive, but the damage is extensive. He has broken ribs, punctured lung, bruised kidney and fluid on the brain. Luckily, the Vulcan's were able to repair the neurological damage otherwise; he would have been dead before we arrived. I'm amazed that he actually defeated Koss.

Trip, meanwhile, in his coma, was reliving the last 12 months of his life. It began with the initial attack on Earth and the devastation he felt at losing his sister, Elizabeth. It quickly progressed to his time in the expanse and the commencement of his Neuro-Pressure sessions with T'Pol. He remembered feeling happy for the first time in a long time when he was with her. He could talk to her. Then he remembered the conversation about the MACO – Amanda Cole and the result of that conversation. He had T'Pol had made love. Then she comforted him when he finally fell apart over the death of his sister. Just her touch on his arm as he wept openly was enough to console him. The destruction of the Xindi weapon; the time spent in the past; the trip to Vulcan. His love for T'Pol. The admission of his feelings, the challenge by Koss. The last event, played over and over in his mind;

"She's crying for me, I can't lose – OK Koss, let's get this over and done with. He relived every moment of it. Koss was the first to strike, jumping on him and throwing him to the ground, punishing him with his superior strength, beating him, screaming at him. Trip doesn't know how he did it, but he managed push Koss off him. He got to his feet and threw himself at Koss, knocking him of balance and punching him with all the strength he could muster. Koss laughing at him, calling him a weak human, throwing him aside, pushing him down, kicking him. Time seemed to move quicker. Weapons were thrown to them. Koss hit him several times with the mallet like weapon, breaking his ribs, causing him to double over, swinging again and hitting him in the side, bruising his kidney. Trip managed to gather his strength for one final swing and as hard as he could hit Koss with an upper cut which caused him to lose balance, which gave Trip the chance to straighten up. Koss hit Trip once more, across the face. Before Trip fell to the ground, he saw, Koss' eyes roll up into his head, green blood pouring from his ears and nose. Koss was dead before he hit the ground. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he whispered, "T'Pol""

Trip felt a soft hand in his; he heard gentle breathing beside him, he felt the slow soothing hum of warp engines. He slowly began to open his eyes so that he could focus and adjust to his surroundings. He recognised his environment - he was home, he was on Enterprise! He turned his head slightly to the sound beside him. His eyes started to mist over as the vision sleeping in the chair next to him, her head resting on the edge of his bed, her hand entwined in his.

Suddenly aware of a change around her, T'Pol raised her head quickly ofSf the bed to find her-self looking into the blue gaze of her beloved. Trip was stunned to see how drawn and tired she looked. He didn't know she had only left his bedside to briefly meditate, bathe and eat the smallest quantities; she didn't want to be away from him for too long. She wanted to be with him when he awoke.

"Darlin'" he whispered, his voice husky from being silent for so long.

T'Pol stood and drew the curtain back, without taking her eyes of Trip, "Dr, Commander Tucker is awake".

"Excellent! I must say Commander you have certainly tested my skills this time. I wasn't even sure you were going to regain consciousness" Phlox statement matter-of-factly. "Your injuries were quite extensive," He concluded.

Meanwhile, T'Pol had pressed the comm.-panel and had notified Captain Archer of Trip's awakening. He arrived just as Phlox finished his examination.

"How is he Doc" Jon commanded

"Fine, just fine, he'll make a full recovery. All the swelling in his cranial region has subsided. I think it was a good decision to allow his body to heal itself. In this instance an induced coma could have been fatal. This way Commander Tucker's body was able to decide when it was ready to re-awaken"

Jon now directed his conversation to Trip. "How you feeling Trip?"

"Oh a little outta sorts, but I'll be Ok" he replied

"Charles, do you remember what happened? T'Pol questioned

"Last thing I remember was seeing Koss hit the ground. If I'm alive, I take it Koss is dead? Goddamn it, I hate this whole honour duel crap, why does someone always have to die?"

It was Phlox turn to say something "Commander, you are very lucky to be alive, Koss most certainly would have killed you had he been given the chance to land another blow, the damage was significant and you have taken quite a while to recover".

"How long have I been out" Trip asked

Jon looked at Phlox and Phlox looked to T'Pol; finally she spoke "Charles, you have been unconscious for more than six weeks. Captain Archer and Dr Phlox arrived on Vulcan five days after the challenge. Captain Archer stayed for 2 weeks until the Doctor assured him that your injuries were no longer life threatening"

"I arrived back on Earth about 10 days ago when Enterprise was ready. Star fleet said our first mission was to get you back to Earth safe and sound. You have a whole crew waiting to see you Trip. T'Pol hasn't left your side, Malcolm was here every chance he got, even Porthos came to visit. It was really touch and go there for a while, we were all really worried we were going to lose you".

"Thanks Cap'n"

"Ok that's enough excitement for one day, let's leave Commander Tucker to rest" said Phlox

"Just one more question, how did Koss die" Trip hated himself for asking, but he had to know

"Apparently, when you hit him with your upper cut you broke his nose and pushed the bone fragments up into his brain. The exertion from striking you again was the catalyst. From what I can ascertain from the Vulcan doctors, he didn't suffer if that's what you're worried about Commander Tucker. He was dead before he hit the ground. Another interesting fact you may not be aware of. You are the first non-Vulcan to be challenged to the _koon-ut-kalifee_ and therefore the first

to be successful. You have just made history Commander Tucker". Phlox said enthusiastically.

"Great" Trip said under his breath.

As Jon left the infirmary, he turned back to Trip, "I'll let Malcolm and the others know you're awake"

"Thanks Cap'n but ask them to give me until tomorrow. I wanna talk to T'Pol first"

"No problem Trip". Jon said before the doors slid shut behind him.


	4. Meet The Tuckers

You know how it goes, don't own it, make nothing from it, just enjoying my manipulation of it! Come on guys - 430 reads and only 6 reviews - surely it can't be that bad, let me know what you think.

**Meet the Tuckers!**

During the journey from Vulcan to Earth, Trip, finally confided in Captain Archer about his relationship with T'Pol. Whilst in the expanse, Jon had his suspicions, but he had never confronted Trip about it. He always thought that he and T'Pol might get together, sometime, after the mission. After all there was sexual tension between them, he had had those erotic thoughts about her in sickbay that night when Porthos was sick.

As they entered Earth's solar system, Captain Archer found himself in sickbay talking to Trip. It was late and Trip had sent T'Pol away to meditate and sleep.

"Trip, I've been meaning to ask you. When did your relationship with T'Pol become so serious?"

"Why do you want to know Cap'n?"

"It's just that it never seemed that obvious to any of us and when we found out about what happened on Vulcan, well, it was a real shock"

"Yeh, I know what you mean, trust me to let my mouth work faster than my brain".

"Trip, I'm serious, you're my best friend. You didn't think you could come to me with this?"

"It just seemed a little to hard, I wasn't sure how I felt and she wasn't making it any easier for me and when we were on Vulcan, I just realised that I couldn't bare to lose her. That and I didn't feel comfortable sharing this with you, because, well, I kinda thought you liked T'Pol".

"Jesus Trip" Jon said shaking his head.

"Cap'n, you're not mad at me are you?"

"Trip, this is a personal, off the record conversation, please call me Jon and no I'm not mad at you, just a little disappointed that you couldn't confide in me".

"I'm sorry, Jon. You remember when we were in the expanse and Phlox recommended Neuro-Pressure with T'Pol?"

"Yes"

"Well, it was going really great and then do you remember that incident with the MACO – Amanda Cole?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well T'Pol and I were having Neuro-Pressure just after that and it came up in conversation. Then the conversation veered on to attraction and jealousy and all of a sudden we were kissing and, um, I sorta stayed in her quarters for a while after that if you get my meanin'"

"Trip, you mean to tell me that you are T'Pol were intimate?"

"Yeh – anyway the next mornin' she thanked me for helping her explore human sexuality! Boy was I pissed, I told her I didn't like being used as a lab rat! She later told me that she was curious about it, but also that she found me and my body appealin'"

"Go on"

"We continued with the Neuro-Pressure, nothing intimate happened again, but I just felt different, changed somehow, I felt more in tune with her and her struggle with her emotions. I know the expanse and the trellium were hard on her and this connection I felt to her, helped me to understand her more. And then when I finally lost it over Elizabeth's death, she was there and just with a single touch to my arm, she consoled me, I could see it in her face, she was scared and sad for me, worried about me. Then she asked me to Vulcan with her. Her mother picked up on my feelin's right away, she confronted me and encouraged me to say something before it was too late, and so I did and here we are".

Enterprise arrived at Space Dock at 2200 hours on February 14th 2154.

Shore leave was granted to everyone except a skeleton crew.

Trip was transferred immediately by medical shuttle to Star Fleet medical, accompanied by T'Pol and Dr Phlox. Phlox had insisted he be given a final examination with all the equipment available at the facility. He wanted Trip to spend at least 24 hours there.

As the medical shuttle arrived at Starfleet medical, Trip was surprised to find his parents waiting for him.

"Oh Charles" his mother cried and she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank god you're ok", when we heard the news about the attack, we wanted to come to Vulcan, but we couldn't get a shuttle and Enterprise was undergoing repairs and we were told that Star Fleet would get you back here as soon as you were well enough to travel. Thank God Captain Archer was able to get you home."

"Mom, I'm Ok" Trip said, trying to pry her arms from him.

He couldn't see T'Pol anywhere; he knew she had come with him. Where was she?

He called out "T'Pol"

"I am here Charles" he heard her reply from inside the shuttle. Why was she hiding in there?

"What're you doin' hiding in there?"

"I wasn't hiding, merely allowing your parents to greet you" she replied.

Meanwhile Trip's mother had started her son's emotion when he called out – what sounded like a Vulcan name. Surely not! Her son couldn't be bringing an alien home to meet them could he?

She all but gasped when T'Pol's head peaked out through the door.

"Come on out darlin' and meet The Tucker family".

"Mom, Dad, meet Sub-Commander T'Pol , my fiancé" he said proudly

Before T'Pol could respond, Trips mother promptly fainted and was carried in to the medical centre before her son.

TBC


	5. Permission Granted?

**As usual I own nothing, I make nothing, I'm just playing with them.**

**Authors Note: been a little sidetracked lately and all my romantic notions have left me, so consider this an interim/inter-mission chapter. Will get more romantic in the next chapter or so. I know I started this story dramatically, but I'm having a little trouble continuing in that vein. I just hope my creativity returns soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to those who have read and reveiwed, I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 5 - True Feeling's - "PERMISSION GRANTED?"**

Trip was given the all clear from Star Fleet medical.

Phlox was praised for saving him again.

Mrs Tucker recovered from her fainting spell.

All four were on a shuttle to Mississippi, heading for the Tucker's new family home. Trip's parents had decided not to stay in Florida, or what was left of it, after the attack. The memory of their daughter's death was just too hard to bear.

Trip had had a hard time explaining to his mother that he wasn't attacked on Vulcan. He had basically been challenged to a duel for T'Pol'. He told his mother that he had loved T'Pol since forever. He didn't go into the whole Neuro-Pressure thing, Sim or Amanda Cole. He told her he accepted the challenge, knowing full well that he might die, but that the risk was acceptable because he couldn't live without her in his life.

Trips mother finally realised that Trip accepted the duel as a matter of honour and being from the South, that was very important to her – her son was a gentleman, although, she just wished that he had picked a Human instead of an alien to marry.

His mother almost fainted again when he told them they would marry in a traditional Vulcan ceremony, but T'Pol had suggested that they have a traditional earth ceremony also. Trip's mum was very happy to hear this!

Mean while, whilst Trip continued to recover at his family home, T'Pol had returned to the Vulcan Consulate in San Francisco, to find a Vulcan Priest willing to conduct the ceremony. She wasn't really surprised at the reaction she received. Word had travelled from Vulcan that Koss had been killed and that T'Pol had left Vulcan to be with her _human _mate. The Vulcan's were furious that the situation had been allowed to go so far. As they were concerned, T'Pol should have been forced to leave _Enterprise_ before they went into the expanse, before she was exposed to the dangers there, before she brought shame to the Vulcan people and embarrassed them with her behaviour. She was being punished for loving a human and taking him as her mate. She was being punished because her chosen mate had defeated a Vulcan; it wasn't that a Vulcan had died; it was the fact that a HUMAN had defeated a VULCAN! To allow them an easy path would not be allowed.

T'Pol managed to obtain an appointment to see Ambassador Soval.

"Thank You for seeing me Ambassador Soval" T'Pol said

"I understand you wish to see me about bonding with human?"

"That is correct, I have had some difficulty locating a Vulcan priest here on Earth who is willing to conduct the ceremony"

"I am not surprised, you have made many enemies in recent times T'Pol. The high command has all but declared you exiled. First P'Jem, then resigning from the high command to join the fight against the Xindi and now sharing Neuro-Pressure and subsequently bonding with a human – T'Pol what did you expect from them?"

"I am still Vulcan, I have done nothing wrong! P'Jem was a listening post and the fight against the Xindi was Vulcan's fight as well, as it turned out the expanse would have consumed this entire region of space. The Neuro-Pressure began as a favour to the ships engineer, we needed Commander Tucker to be able to execute his duties, the bonding was accidental, however I do not regret it. I do not regret anything I have done and if the Vulcan high command wants to exile me, then so be it. Starfleet have offered me an official position as Commander. I will be the first Vulcan to join Starfleet!" she retorted, emotionally.

"Now come T'Pol, you are getting upset"

"I apologise Ambassador, my time in the expanse was difficult, my exposure to Trellium is still affecting my control. Is there nothing you can do to assist me regarding Commander Tucker? We will be married in an earth ceremony if necessary, but we would both prefer have the Vulcan ritual as well"

"Very well Commander, we do not need to find a priest to conduct the ceremony. I am well versed in the ritual and actually have the authority to conduct it. In order for it to be binding on Vulcan, it will have to be conducted on Vulcan soil, and since the only Vulcan soil in this part of the galaxy is this consulate, the ceremony will have to be conducted here. I have been recalled Vulcan and have to leave within a few days. When were you planning to do this?"

"As soon as possible. We were going to have the two ceremonies simultaneously, however, due to your time restrictions I'm sure Charles would be more than happy to have the Vulcan one first. Charles' mother, will not be pleased, however, I am sure that we can placate her with the promise of a lavish human ceremony. She strikes me as a woman to be reckoned with. I will contact Charles immediately and ask him to join me here in San Francisco"

"Very well T'Pol contact me as soon as possible."

"Thank You Ambassador Soval."

T'Pol made her way to the nearest communications console and contacted Trip immediately.

"Trip, Ambassador Soval has agreed to conduct the Vulcan ceremony for us, but it has to be done here at the Embassy, however the Ambassador has been recalled to Vulcan, so the ceremony will need to be conducted within the next 48 hours."

"No problem, darlin', I'll get everyone here organised. What about the Enterprise crew?"

"We will try to contact as many as possible, however, many of them will probably feel more comfortable at the human ceremony."

"You're probably right there, I'll let Cap'n Archer & Malcolm know, they'll want to come".

Trip, his parents, Malcolm and Jon arrived the next day. Malcolm had managed to "find" Hoshi and bring her along.

"Malcolm glad you could make it. Hoshi, we tried to find you, but Starfleet command said they couldn't locate you. Malcolm, how did you know where she was?" Trip questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Um, well, Hoshi was um, sort of um, with me" he replied sheepily.

"Oh, I get it, you to are together?"

"Yes" Hoshi replied and then went on to say "But today isn't about us, it's about you Commander Tucker".

"It's my wedding day Hosh, you can call me Trip".

"Yes Sir, I mean Trip".

Trip then turned to Jon – "Cap'n"

"Trip, same goes for you, no ranks today – that's an order".

"Yes Sir"!

"Ok, Jon, T'Pol and I were wondering, if, well, if we could…"

"What Charles is trying to say Captain…."

"T'Pol – no ranks"

"What Charles is trying to say Jonathan is that we would like to be granted permission to have the human wedding ceremony aboard Enterprise with you, as ship's Captain, performing the ceremony"

Jon was a little taken aback that they would ask such a question. He had always harboured unrequited feelings for T'Pol and although he had agreed to come to their Vulcan wedding, he didn't know if he could conduct their Human wedding. He loved Trip, he was his best friend, but he knew that he still had feelings for T'Pol. Eventually he replied "I'll have to run it through Starfleet first"

"Thanks Jon".

TBC


	6. Mr and Mrs Tucker III

"**True Feelin's" – Chapter 6**

**Mr and Mrs Charles Tucker III**

**As usual I don't own anything, I'm just making up my story about these characters. I hate the people who finished Enterprise the way they did!! – NO FAIR!!!!!!. **

* * *

**PS: my daughter (aged not quite 15, wanted to be my BETA!! Of course I said NO!!!) she called me a dirty pervert!! – How bad is that!!!!! ( by the way she LUVS slash – she thinks it's cute??)**

* * *

Spoilers – Season 3 and 4 (specifically HOME) – Romance/Angst – AU. (well not really AU, just my take on were "HOME" should have gone. !!!. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

T'Pol one again found herself robed in her Vulcan ceremonial wedding attire. She was kneeling before Ambassador Soval, although in this case, he was called simple by his given name.

Trip was kneeling opposite her, gazing intently into her chocolate coloured eyes. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes. This was the happiest day of his life. The last year and a half had been full of grief and sadness. He had lost everything that mattered to him, he had lost his sister and his home, he felt like he would never be happy again, but now, here in this place he had been given a second chance. He would marry his soul mate, T'Pol.

T'Pol stared into her beloved's eyes. She saw the depth of his emotion for her in his eyes. His crystal blue eyes, full of tears, tears of happiness, of love and desire for her. Never in a million years could she imagine coming to this point in her life. She had never intended to marry Koss, but felt obliged to do it for her family honour. But Trip changed everything that day, he accepted Koss' challenge , had defeated him, had promised to marry her and here they were, kneeling before each other, prepared to commit themselves to each other forever.

Soval began the ceremony and together they reached for each other, touching fingers and chanting the words that would join them in the eyes of Vulcan society.

At the completion of the ceremony, Trip and T'Pol rose together and in a Terran twist to the ceremony, Soval surprised them by stating

"Charles Tucker III , you may now kiss your bride"

And with that approval, Trip took her in his arms and kissed her. This was their first real kiss since that night together, so long ago, in that other lifetime, when everything seemed to be going against them and neither one had any idea that their journey would lead them here.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER;

After a more Terran wedding reception, than Vulcan, Trip and T'Pol readied to leave the embassy to board a shuttle to their honeymoon vacation. Trip had assured his worrisome mother that there would be a "huge" wedding reception on their return. He even went so far as to encourage her to organize the party. This would keep her happy, knowing that she had some control!.

As they left the embassy after the ceremony, Trip was sure he heard someone yell

"Look, there they are" and suddenly he had a microphone shoved in his face.

"Is it true Commander Tucker that you have married Sub-Commander T'Pol of the Vulcan High Command?"

"What the hell.., who told you that, what the hell is going on here?" Trip angrily replied.

"We have it on good authority, that you and the Sub-Commander and just concluded your Vulcan marriage vows. Is it true that you also murdered a Vulcan to claim this woman as your own?"

"Now wait a god-damn minute, that's not what happened" Trip tried to retort, before once again being rudely interrupted.

"Is it true that you began an intimate relationship whilst on board Enterprise, whilst on the mission to save Earth from the Xindi weapon?. Is it true that the Sub-Commander shared intimate knowledge of Vulcan rituals with you"

Before either one of them could respond, Vulcan security forces had surrounded them and ushered Trip and T'Pol back into the embassy to a waiting Ambassador Soval.

"What the hell is going on here?" Trip demand of Soval.

"I was afraid this might happen. I didn't want to alarm you, but it appears that news of your defeat of Koss and your subsequent marriage to T'Pol has been leaked from Vulcan in the hopes to cause unrest. It appears that factional and radical members from both Vulcan and Earth have colluded to make this a public scandal. I am sorry I wasn't able to prevent you from seeing this, especially on your Wedding Day.

"There's nothing to forgive Soval, unless of course, you had something to do with it" T'Pol questioned.

"Of course not, but unfortunately there are those within both our governments that do not wish to see, now how did they put it? "_contamination of the species". _I think that is what they said. Whilst I am telling you this, I may well also tell you that the reason I was recalled to Vulcan was to prevent me from carrying out your wedding ceremony. The Vulcan High Command knew that we had worked together in the past and that I had developed strong _friendships _with some of you and they thought that if none of the Vulcan priest would conduct your ceremony, then you would come to me. They didn't reckon on our ability to organize the wedding so quickly"

"Gee Soval, thanks for everything, I really appreciate it. Does this mean that when you return to Vulcan you'll be in trouble for marrying us?" asked Trip.

"I suspect that I will no longer be Ambassador to Earth, however, I have many colleagues on Vulcan and here on Earth to turn to if the need should arise. The Vulcan High Command has become corrupt in recent years, and this may well be the catalyst to proving that the council needs to be disbanded or at least replaced with new, younger members."

"Well anyway, whatever happens, if you need any help, just let me, us know"

"Yes Ambassador, we appreciate all of your help and if you need anything, please contact us"

"Ambassador" Trip asked, "is there any other way to leave the Embassy without having to face the crowd outside."

"You may share my shuttle. I am leaving to rendezvous with a Vulcan Command ship. Captain Archer, you may also make use of the shuttle. We will be leaving within the hour. Please feel free to make use of the facilities whilst you wait"

"Ambassador, is there anywhere that Charles and I may rest, he is still recovering and I am feeling quite tired, it has been an ordeal these last few months".

"Certainly Sub-Commander, I will arrange for you to be shown to guest's quarters"

"Cap'n could you take care of my parents please?"

"Sure Trip, no problem".

"Where's Hoshi & Malcolm?" Jon queried

"I believe that Lt Reed & Ensign Hoshi left quite some time ago, they seemed to be pre-occupied with each other"

"OH, those two are together as well?" Jon asked

"It appears so Captain, perhaps there will be another wedding on Enterprise?" T'Pol added.

"I'll look forward to it" Jon replied under his breath, hoping nobody heard him.

Just then one of Soval's assistants arrived to show Trip and T'Pol to guest's quarters.

Even before the door slid closed behind them, Trip took T'Pol in his arms and had claimed her mouth hungrily. He couldn't wait, he had to have her now. He knew that this would have to be a "quickie" as far as Vulcan lovemaking was concerned. He knew that this interaction would evoke Pon Farr in T'Pol and that she would need him physically for several days.

"Charles, we must wait" She gasped, between moans as he ravished her neck.

"No way darlin', no more waiting, I don't care, we're gonna do this now. I'm yours and you're mine. I feel so in-tune with you, I know what you're feeling and I know that you're just as on fire as I am" and with that last comment, he stripped her robes from her, leaving he standing breathless in front of him. It didn't take Trip long to divest himself of his own coverings and soon they were facing each other, naked as the day they were born. His took her in his arms once again, his growing arousal poking into her abdomen.

"Oh Charles, we don't have time for this".

"Oh yes we do darlin, I'm gonna introduce you to an old earth custom called a "quickie".

"A quickie"? she queried breathlessly

"Yeh darlin, It's hard and fast and fulfills a need, and by god, I need you and I can feel that you need me too".

"It is true Charles, since that day on Enterprise, I have desired your body many times, I felt our bond growing, but now that we have been joined, our bond is all but complete, I need you too, but Vulcan mating rituals can last for days, and should we begin, I am afraid that I won't be able to stop until I am fully sated".

"No problem, honey, that's why they call it a quickie. You take it when you can get it. I'm lookin' forward to days and days of "mating" with you, however, as we don't have days right now, I'll take you any way I can for as long as I can"

Trip didn't say anything more, he kissed her again, almost brutally. T'Pol a little scared at his ferocity, began backing up until she found herself between a hard wall and Trip's hard-on. A thought crossed her mind as he continued to assault her body with his ferocious lovemaking, she would be bruised tomorrow, but oh, how it was worth it. The thought continued to hound her. Could Trip have taken on Vulcan traits though their bonding. He was psychically connected to her, could the initial bonding from their first time together have triggered certain centers of his brain. As Trip began to move down her body, all coherent thought was lost as he found her most sacred of places. He inhaled her scent before he explored her folds with his tongue. Oral sex was not part of Vulcan sexuality, and she realized why, it evoked such strong emotions that she almost lost complete control immediately. It wasn't long before she was crying out his name as she experienced her very first orgasm.

Their last time together had been all about Trip. T'Pol wasn't expecting him to be able to keep up with her on Enterprise, it had been about exploration of human sexuality, or so she said, so now that Trip was able to evoke these feelings within her, her reaction was so much stronger. Vulcan males did not "make love" as such, it was about filling a need, it was about pro-creation in the end. But T'Pol was quickly learning that humans were one of the few species that actually engaged in sexual intercourse for pleasure, more so that for pro-creation.

As she began to come down from her high and she opened her eyes, she saw the eyes of her husband, staring right into her soul. His pupils dilated so extensively that there was practically none of the blue colour showing. Again his mouth claimed hers and he lifted her into his arms, pressing her back harder into the wall. With strength that neither knew he had, he entered her fully with the first thrust and once again she was almost on the brink of unfathomable pleasure. He marked her as his own when he latched onto her neck, biting and sucking and drawing blood. He was overtaken by a feeling that was almost primal, he needed to possess her, to make her his own, so that everybody knew that she belonged to him. On and on the lovemaking continued, thrusting into her over and over, until his control was almost lost. Before he totally lost it, he moved her over to the bed without leaving her. He lay her down on her back and hoisted her legs up over his shoulders and he continued to pound into her. Sweat was pouring from his body, T'Pol was writhing with pleasure again, she was on sensory overload, coming like this, several times, and she almost couldn't take anymore. Trip had completely taken her control from her and he was totally in control, she was wet, her juices flowing and just as she broke again through the peak that was the ultimate pleasure, Trip fell with her, all but growling his release into her neck. As he came down from his high, he found himself licking her neck, cleaning the perspiration from her, soothing her mark, the mark that he had left on her neck.

Trip was supposed to introduce T'pol to the concept of a "quickie", however, it was anything but quick. They had used the entire hour they had been given to rest and waiting impatiently outside the door was Jonathon Archer, who had volunteered to advise them that it was time to leave. As he was about to push the comm. button on their door, he heard noises and thought against it. It sounded that they were in the throws of a very vigorous lovemaking session. He was about to give them a few more minutes, but Soval came around the corner asking "Captain Archer, where are Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol?"

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Tucker are currently unavailable". How could he articulate what he had heard?

"What do you mean Captain?" Soval queried"

"I mean, they seem to be busy, I didn't really want to interrupt" Jon whispered

"Surely, they can't be mating, they don't have time" Soval challenged

"Well it sure sounds like lovemaking to me. I'm not too knowledgeable about Vulcan mating rituals, however, I do know that humans can't wait to be alone once they are married. Vigorous, noisy lovemaking"

"Regardless, it is time to leave" and with that Soval pressed the comm. button.

Inside, Trip's head jerked up, oh god, had that been making love for an hour, surely not, but his look at the clock indicated that they had. "T'Pol some-one's at the door"

"I am aware of that Charles, perhaps you could send them away. Although sated, I feel I could continue".

"Yeh, I know what you mean baby, I feel I could go again"

Before they could continue, a voice came over the comm. systems

"Ambassador Soval to Commander Tucker"

"Oh shit" Trip said, trying to control his breathing. He had begun to move inside T'Pol again and both were quickly nearing completion.

":Commander Tucker, please respond"

"Tucker here, what is it Soval"

"Commander Tucker, I am sorry to interrupt, however, it is time to leave".

"Can you give me 15 minutes?"

"No I cannot, I can give you five minutes. Surely T'Pol told you that there was insufficient time for mating"

"Um, ok, we'll be out in five, Tucker out":

During the entire conversation with Soval, Trip continued to slowly and quietly make love to his wife, however, once he hung up, he began to move faster and more erratically and soon enough, both were crying out each others names within a searing kiss.


	7. Home

**YOU KNOW THE USUAL SPIEL DON'T OWN IT, MAKE NOTHING FROM IT. ETC ETC. **

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed, please feel free to leave your reviews, don't be shy. Having another go at paramount & the writers here. They do realize that if they had let Trip & T'Pol get together more than once the show probably would have lasted. The old UST is old, even though it keeps some of us watching, it gets too frustrating after a while. I couldn't believe it when they killed off Trip!! They could have at least done a 7 of 9 and Chakotay and let them get together at the very end. Killing off the major SPUNK is so NOT COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!…. **

**CHAPTER 7: "HOME"**

"Nice of you to join us Mr and Mrs Tucker" Jonathon Archer drawled

"Sorry Jon, got a little distracted" Trip responded

"Yeh, well, Ok, let's go" Jon replied, a little embarrassed.

As they boarded the shuttle, Trip grabbed T'Pol's hand and said "Darlin, I feel a little strange, like I'm burning up, from the inside"

"Explain Charles" T'Pol queried, thinking that she might already know what was wrong.

"I feel like my blood is boiling, if that makes sense".

"It does Charles, I believe you have developed the _blood feve_r"

"_Blood Fever?"_

"Yes Charles. The blood fever takes over when Vulcans are mated, although, I am quite surprised that it has affected you. Obviously our bond is much stronger that I had anticipated"

"What'll happen T'Pol?" he queried

"Nothing bad will happen. Your sexual appetite will match my own, your stamina will increase, although, you have done quite well so far. Come Charles, we must take our seats. Please let me know if you feel any aggressive tendencies"

Trip didn't say anything more; he just followed her aboard the shuttle, not taking his eyes off her slightly swaying behind.

T'Pol caught his thoughts and turned to face him and returned her thoughts to him _Charles, you must control your thoughts, or you will get us both in to trouble._

_Ok darlin', but I just can't help it, I want you so much._

I know Charles, but please try, I will try to help you maintain control, although, I feel the blood fever taking over me also.

_Maybe it's time for another quickie honey._

_Perhaps _she returned in thought.

Luckily the shuttle trip was to have been very short. Ambassador Soval arranged to have Trip's parents dropped off without incident at the local shuttle port. Trip and T'Pol were to be dropped at their honeymoon destination. When they approached the destination, it appeared once again information had been leaked and the media was again in attendance, this time in full force.

"What the hell, can't I even go on my honeymoon without all this ruskus?" Trip almost yelled, his frustration showing on his face. His _blood fever_ was beginning to take control and he was starting to feel quite aggressive. He looked around for T'Pol and found her talking to Captain Archer. Trip had an overwhelming feeling of jealousy. He knew that the Captain had harbored feelings for his 2IC, but had never acted and now Trip had her. He felt like he was acting outside of himself. He was being denied, if the damn fools hadn't leaked the information to the media, he would be satisfying his and his wife's sexual needs at this very moment, but no, someone had to open their big mouth. He stormed towards T'Pol and Jon, intent on doing physical damage to Jon. He couldn't control the blood fever, he was angry and he wanted revenge!!. As he neared them, T'Pol, picking up on Trip's thoughts, stood quickly and spoke to him in a soothing manner. "Charles, please calm yourself. I understand your needs, I can feel your frustration, I too am frustrated, however, Jon is your friend, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Charles listen to me, look into my eyes" she whispered.

Trip looked into her deep brown eyes and lost himself in them. He could also hear her soothing thoughts in his mind _Yes Charles, control, remain calm, just for a little while longer_. He tried with all his might to remain in control, but the blood fever was taking control of him, he had to have her now, he couldn't wait. He grabbed her roughly before his lips crashed down onto hers. He knew that Jon was his friend, but he needed to prove to Jon that T'Pol belonged to him and him alone and that he would accept any and all challenges to his bonding with her.

In her mind, T'Pol heard him demand _I know Jon wouldn't do that, but I can't help feelin' this way. Darlin' I need you now, I must have you now._

"Captain, Charles and I will accompany you to Enterprise, we are sure to be able to have some privacy there"

"Sure T'Pol. What's wrong with Trip".

"He has the Blood Fever, he saw you as a threat to his relationship with me".

"What! I would never do that, he knows that".

"I know that Jon, I just couldn't help feelin' threatened by you. You've known T'Pol as long as I have, you guys have history, I just couldn't help the way I was feelin', I just kept seein' red and I just wanted to hurt you" Trip said, sounding embarrassed and then added "Sorry Cap'n".

Soval suggested "Sub-Commander, perhaps you should take Commander Tucker to one of the private areas and allow him to rest".

"I don't wanna rest Soval" Trip exclaimed almost petulantly.

"I am aware of that Commander Tucker, I was trying to aim for some form of subtlety."

"Oh"

Without another word, T'Pol lead him away to the more private areas of the ship. Trip didn't hear Jon when he queried Soval

"Blood Fever? What is that Soval?"

"It is curious, Blood fever takes over both a male and female Vulcan once they are bonded. It is fascinating that Commander Tucker also appears to be affected"

"Will Trip recover?" Jon ventured.

"Certainly, in a few days, it is not life threatening, of course in his case, I suppose it could affect him, more than it affects T'Pol"

"What will happen to him?"

"Commander Tucker appears to be taking on Vulcan mating instincts, he appears to be showing signs of increased aggression particularly to those he thinks will threaten his mating with T'Pol. The Blood fever will increase his sexual appetite and his stamina also. Ordinarily Vulcan's are in seclusion for several days after the blood fever develops. The bonded couple usually mate dozens of times during this seclusion, until the blood fever has been sated"

A flabbergasted Jon could only smirk and shake his head, he couldn't articulate when Soval was being so matter of fact.

"It appears that these two are extremely compatible, it also appears that they can communicate telepathically, highly unusual". Soval mused.

Trip was consumed by lust and desire even before T'Pol was able to close the door behind her. Once again, he had her in his arms, her clothing torn from her; and again she was standing naked in front of him, his mouth hungrily devouring her. His tongue probing her sacred places again and again. T'Pol being inexperienced in lovemaking, found it extremely difficult to maintain control. Trip had her writhing against him, her hands fisting in his hair. She tried so hard to keep from screaming out when her orgasm began to consumed her, but in her mind she heard her husbands thoughts _let go Darlin, let go for me, give into the feelin's there's nothin' better, give into it my love. _And with his words echoing in her mind she gave over to the emotions she was feeling and fell harder than she did the first time and as her orgasm broke she screamed his name as her knees buckled and she fell into his waiting arms.

As she began to catch her breath, she found herself positioned in Trip's lap and as she opened her eyes, she found herself gazing into his and what she saw astounded her. He was baring his soul to her, allowing her to feel what he was feeling. She was overcome with the strength of his emotions and feelings for her. He was truly her soul mate.

Before she could respond, she was lifted from his lap with strong hands and lowered again onto his rock hard erection.

"Charles, this blood fever has affected you far more than I could have hoped. I am pleased Soval suggested that we obtain some privacy, I do not think you could have maintained your control if the situation had been otherwise".

"No talking darlin, I've got too much lovin' to do. I just can't get enough of you" he replied as he continued to control her movements on him.

"Charles, that feeling that overcame me, when I heard your thoughts, when you told me to let go, what is that called".

With a laugh, Trip replied, "That darlin' is called an orgasm and if I have anything to do with it, you'll have at least one every single time we make love"

Nothing further was said, the lovers moved as lovers do and at the end of another vigorous lovemaking session, both were temporarily sated and the blood fever had reduced enough in Trip for them to venture back out to the main part of the shuttle.

"Ah Commander Tucker, feeling better" Ambassador Soval enquired.

"Yeh, thanks Soval, a little better, how much longer until we get to Enterprise?"

"Your timing is impeccable, we have actually just arrived, please prepare to depart.

Trip breathed a sign of relief as they neared the docking port of Enterprise.

"Looks like we gave those newspaper guys the slip. I think I really would've got angry if they had interrupted again"

"Yes Commander Tucker, very fortunate for all concerned I think" Soval added with a slight smirk.

"Yeh, I can't wait to get some uninterrupted privacy," Trip added

"Indeed" said T'Pol.

"Hey Soval?" questioned Trip "Where's the Cap'n?"

"Captain Archer transported off the ship a few minutes ago. He will be at Space dock overseeing the final modifications to Enterprise. He will be back on board the ship in a few hours"

When they boarded Enterprise T'Pol and Trip headed straight for quarters. They didn't speak or look at each other and when they got there, the silence continued, and only as they coupled again in frantic movements a single thought swam from him to her and back again.

"_It's good to be home Darlin'"._

"_Yes, my beloved, it is good to be home"._


End file.
